Es ese Chico
by May Jaeger
Summary: Jin Kisaragi,Presidente del consejo estudiantil, enamorado de Ragna The Bloodedge, este, con los mismos sentimientos hacia Jin, Se veían a distancia... hasta ese día que todo cambió, ¿quieres saber más? pasa a leer, ADVERTENCIAS: Ragna*Jin/Lemmon/Historia Alterna


HOLIIIIIWWWIIIIS~! °w°7

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que **Blazblue no es mío** (ya saben, el disclaimmer y eso), pero agradezco a **Mori** por crearlo -w- , oh si!... No tengo nada más que decirles más que:

°Cuando busqué en fanfiction historias de Jin (fangirl x'D) sólo encontré unas 4 y yo dije ¿QUEE O.Ó? y me quise atrever a hacer una -w- y heme aquí, escribiendo esta gay y hermosa historia :'D), y dejando mi drama de lado, les dejo las advertencias que serán:

** Historia Alterada**:¿Qué quiero decir con esto? que no tiene nada que ver con la historia original (claro, se nota en lo yaoi x'D) sólo tome el nombre de la academia, cualquiera y que no es militar por qué aún no tengo en claro la historia al 100% y si me llegase a equivocar perdón, pero están en la misma época en la que se maneja el juego.

**Lemmon:** Ohh si! damas y caballeros (los que lean yaoi) esta historia tendrá un intento de Lemmon. hohoh~ es el primero que hago, me esforzaré para la próxima °n°7.

**Jin súper UKE! & Ragna súper SEME!:** eso dice todo :3.

**NO relaciones fraternales:** O sea, en esta historia, ni Jin, Ragna y Noel son hermanos (Noel nunca lo fue xD, sólo es un clon) son totalmente de diferentes familias, aunque a Ragna no se ponerle un apellido, ñaaah~ sólo se quedará en Ragna, no tengo imaginación para los apellidos.** Y JIN Y NOEL SON AMIGOS! 8D OH SI! OH SI!**

**SIN MÁS, LOS/AS DEJO LEER :3**

* * *

_**-Punto de vista de Jin-**_

_**Bien, para empezar se preguntarán, quien soy , y cuál es mi situación:**_

_Mi nombre es __**Jin Kisaragi**__, pertenezco a una familia noble, de las más poderosas de estos rumbos, rubio, de ojos verdes, en fin, les contaré mi situación, estoy enamorado, ¿que si es de una chica? no, el problema es que resultó ser un chico, y ¿quién es?, nada más y nada menos que, Ragna... __**Ragna The Bloodedge**__, un sobrenombre que se ha ganado por causar terror en esta institución, a saber qué es lo que ha hecho. Tengo vagos recuerdos de él, pues lo he visto muy pocas veces, no cruzamos palabras, y él es un grado mayor que yo, se podría decir que fue, amor a primera vista, si, quizás eso fue, o será, que es muy atractivo, aunque tenga ese peinado loco y su cabello sea de color blanco, o esos ojos, uno rojo y otro verde, similar a mi color, o que siempre traiga su camisa abierta, ahh~ -se revuelve los cabellos-, siempre me sonrojo cuando pienso en el, por esa razón tengo "__**aclarado**__" que siento atracción hacia él, o amor, no tengo idea... o eso pensaba hasta lo que me ocurrió ese día:_

**-Fin del punto de vista de Jin-**

** = MIERCOLES EN LA ACADEMIA "NOL" =**

Otro día más para **Jin Kisaragi**, de encontrarse con su amor platónico, **Ragna**. Alistando para irse, se despide de su familia y se encamina hacia la escuela.

Al llegar se encuentra con su mejor amiga, **Tsubaki Yayoi**, vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil junto a él, quien es el presidente, además de las amigas de está, **Noel Vermillion y Makoto Nanay**a, con quienes también comparte amistad. A Jin se le notaban los ánimos hasta abajo, cosa que notó Tsubaki, quien le pregunto si se encontraba bien, él le contestó que sí, aunque Tsubaki sabía que estaba así por Ragna, ella tenía, o aún tiene sentimientos amorosos hacia Jin, aunque acepta el hecho de que Jin no los sienta igual, se conforma con que sólo sean amigos, en fin, volviendo a Jin, al escuchar el toque de la campana, los cuatro se encaminan hacia el salón de su primera clase. Cada uno se acomoda en sus lugares: Jin con Tsubaki y al frente: Makoto y Noel. Como el profesor aun no llegaba se pusieron a conversar.

-Jin nii-san, ¿por qué no se lo dices de una vez? - Decía Tsubaki Iniciando la conversación.

-Si Jin-san, es deprimente verte todos los días derrotado por él- Dijo Noel apoyando a Tsubaki.

-Además, escuché que está soltero, es tu oportunidad Jin-san- Dijo Makoto con un toque de picardía y dando codazos suaves a Jin.

-Ahh... si vieran que no es sencillo, por dos simples razones, la primera: somos hombres, la segunda, quizás no sea igual que yo, digo, no soy gay ni nada por el estilo, no me siento atraído por otros hombres, sólo por él, pero, es obvio que le atraen la mujeres, si con solo las pocas veces que le he visto, tiene un montón de ellas a su alrededor- Dijo Jin apoyando su cabeza en la mesa del pupitre.

-Pero no te desanimes, la vida puede dar un giro, y quizás uno muy grande- dijo Noel tratando de animarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Dijo Jin levantando la cabeza.

-He!, en un momento te darás cuenta- le respondió Noel regalándole una sonrisa alentadora.

-Ah, está bien- dijo Jin suspirando.

-Pero deja de pensar en eso por un rato, piensa en algo más, a tu imaginación- Makoto también intentó animarle.

-Makoto tiene razón, Jin nii-san, ¿qué tal si en el almuerzo comemos en un lugar diferente? como el cerezo, casi nadie se ronda por ahí, y es muy tranquilo, y te deja aclararte, ¿sí?, ¿que dices?- Dijo Tsubaki esperanzada de que aceptara.

-Bien, si tanto insisten, me despejaré y las veo allí, antes de salir a almorzar debo ver unas cosas de la junta de ayer, ¿está bien?- respondió Jin un poco más animado.

-Perfecto- respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo y animadas.

En eso llega el maestro.

-Muy bien alumnos, todos a sus lugares que vamos a comenzar y disculpen la tardanza-

Y todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares.

** EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ACADEMIA**

**Ragna The Bloodedge**, un chico aplicado, pero al mismo tiempo rebelde, el más rebelde del instituto para aclarar, sentado en el aula de Historia, con sus tres mejores amigos: **Celica, Kagura y Hazama**, ya que el profesor, aun no llegaba, los cuatro hablaban de cosas tribales, hasta que a Celica se le ocurrió el preguntarle a Ragna:

-Ne, Ragna-san, ¿qué piensas de ese chico rubio? el de un año menor a nosotros- Le preguntó Celica con un poco de picardía.

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué chico me hablas?- Preguntó Ragna sin entender.

-Ha! no te hagas, al que no paras de ver en las horas de descanso, ¿cómo se llamaba? ah! Jin Kisaragi- Le dijo Kagura.

-Ah!, yo nunca lo veo en las horas de descanso, ustedes están locos- se defendió Ragna.

-¿Ah sí? ¿entonces por qué no dejas de hablar de él cada que lo recuerdas?- contraatacó Hazama.

-¿Eh? Bueno... es por qué, aa... Bueno! ya! me gusta y punto- dijo rendido Ragna.

-Hasta que al fin dices algo que ya era obvio amigo- Dijo Kagura aliviado.

-Eh? ¿acaso era tan notorio?- Preguntó Ragna confundido.

-¿Qué si lo era? Ragna, no dejas de mirarlo cada que se te da la oportunidad, hasta ya pareces su acosador o su guardaespaldas, ni yo sabría definir lo que hacías- Dijo Celica con un deje de burla.

-Jajaja, ellos tienen razón, pero por mí, no hay ningún problema en que te guste un chico- Dijo Hazama a la defensiva.

-Claro, para mí tampoco- apoyó Celica con una sonrisa.

-Para mi menos, la chica Vermillion está libre para mí- Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

-Si tanto te gusta ¿por qué no se lo dices?- Dijo Ragna.

-Creo que aun no es el momento- Dijo Kagura.

-No hay momento especifico para confesarte, y deberías hacerlo pronto, al parecer, cautiva a otro montón de chicos- Dijo Celica con sabiduría.

-¿QUE?!, entonces debo actuar rápido, no la quiero perder cuando ni siquiera la tuve, pero volviendo a el asunto de Ragna, ¿qué harás?¿le dirás, o te quedarás callado el resto de tu vida?- Le dijo Kagura.

-Creo que deberías actuar ahora, quizás lo pierdas y te arrepentirás de no habérselo dicho- insistió Hazama.

-Ahh.. olvidad tres cosas importantes, una: somos hombres, dos: no creo que yo le guste, ni si quiera que exista y tres: se ve que tiene novia, siempre está con esa chica pelirroja- dijo ragna desanimado por lo último.

-¿Hablas de Tsubaki-san?- Pregunta Celica Curiosa.

-Ella no tiene relación más que amistad con Jin- Dijo Kagura.

-¿Como creerlo? quizás en estos días se hayan juntado- Dijo Ragna con la cabeza en la mesa del pupitre.

-A Jin-chan no le gusta Tsubaki-chan, eso tenlo por seguro- Dijo Hazama tratando de animarlo.

-¿Como asegurarlo?-preguntó Ragna.

-Yo hablo con Tsubaki-san todos los días, y siempre dice que Jin y ella no tienen relación alguna, a Jin le gusta otra persona- Dijo Kagura.

-Ahh.. en fin, dejando de lado ese tema, que ya me deprimieron, ¿alguien hizo la tarea de algebra?- preguntó Ragna desganado.

-Si- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Ahh.. demonios- dijo Ragna volviendo a su posición original.

-Debes de ser más responsable Ragna- Le regaño Celica.

-Si si si si Claro- dijo ragna restándole importancia al asunto.

-Oigan, ¿qué tal si hoy almorzamos en la parte trasera de la escuela? es tranquilo, y casi nadie ronda por ahí, además puede ayudar a Ragna-chan a aclarar su mente- sugirió Hazama.

-Yo no estoy revuelto- dijo Ragna.

-Claro que sí- respondieron Celica y Kagura al mismo tiempo.

-Ah! aveces quisiera amigos nuevos- dijo Ragna Desganado.

-Claro que no!, nos amas- Dijo Celica abrazando a Ragna.

-O-oi! sueltame!- dijo Ragna tratando de zafarse del agarre de Celica.

-Jajaja- Rieron Kagura y Hazama.

Y así la pasaron hasta que acabó la clase, ya que el profesor había faltado por ese día, y hasta que continuaron en las siguientes antes del almuerzo.

** EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ACADEMIA**

**{1 hora antes del almuerzo}**

**-Con Jin-**

-Entonces almorzaremos en el cerezo?- preguntó Noel animada.

-Claro, ahí estaremos tranquilos- dijo Tsubaki Sonriendo.

-Ahh, ya tengo hambre, ya quiero que acabe esta clase para ir a comer- dijo Makoto aburrida.

-Makoto, aguanta una hora, Jin-san ¿si vendrás con nosotras verdad?- Preguntó Noel.

-Claro, sólo que iré a ver unos asuntos del consejo estudiantil, se los había dicho, quizás tarde un poco, pero prometo aunque sea acompañarlas un rato- le respondió Jin.

-No es justo Jin-nii-san, se supone que vamos al cerezo por ti- dijo Tsubaki un poco desanimada.

-No te preocupes Tsubaki, estaré con ustedes- dijo Jin.

-Está bien- dijo un poco más animada.

-Perfecto, como ya estamos arreglados, sólo queda esperar que acabe la hora y nos vamos al cerezo a esperar a Jin-san- dijo Makoto.

-Si- Dijo Noel.

**HORA DEL ALMUERZO**

Jin se despidió de las tres y les dijo que las alcanzaría en un rato, trató de acelerar el paso para terminar a tiempo e ir con ellas a almorzar, en eso se tropieza con alguien y cae al suelo, la sorpresa que se llevó es que fue con Ragna con quien Chocó.

-A-ah, lo siento, ¿estás bien?- Se disculpó Ragna.

-S-si, no te preocupes, el error fue mío, no veía por donde iba, perdón- Dijo Jin.

-Insisto, fue mío- dijo Ragna.

-Mejor dejemos de preocuparnos por eso ¿bien? nadie salió herido- dijo Jin Sonriendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, oh, mis modales, soy Ragna, un gusto en conocerte...

-Eh? ah!, el gusto es mío, soy Jin, Jin Kisaragi- Dijo este, tendiéndole la mano en son de saludo.

Al percatarse del nombre del contrario, cayeron en cuenta de que al fin se habían visto a cara, Jin no hizo nada más que sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza, a Ragna ese gesto le pareció muy tierno, no se imaginó que tenerlo tan cerca sería tan agradable.

Los dos sin percatarse del tiempo, pues llevaban un buen rato agarrados de la mano, el primero en entrar en razón fue Jin, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, la retiró rápido, para no hacer sentir incomodo a Ragna. Pero al momento de soltar su mano, Ragna la volvió a tomar, Jin levantó la cabeza para ver a los ojos a Ragna quien sólo lo veía fijamente, podía ver algo en sus ojos, pero no sabía con exactitud que era.

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo, y viéndose en un espacio en donde estaban sólo ellos dos, Ragna fue acercando su rostro a el de Jin, este sólo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos con nerviosismo, hasta que sucedió, juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, apasionado, más no salvaje, sólo tierno, por fin dando a entender sus sentimientos.

Sin importarle que estaban en el pasillo, Ragna decidió aumentar la intensidad del beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de Jin, este sólo soltó un gemido, Ragna aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cavidad ajena, era tan tibia, suave y deliciosa, desde la perspectiva de Ragna, sólo se escuchaban los chasquidos bochornosos de sus lenguas. Cuando ya no pudieron más, se separaron para recuperar aire. Ragna sólo veía a Jin que estaba muy agitado, con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, quiso comercelo.

-¿Qu-que f-f-ue eso?- preguntó Jin aun agitado.

Ragna no respondió, solo lo tomó de la mando y lo llevó a la habitación más cercana, donde se encerraron en una cabina. Lo volvió a besar pero con mayor intensidad. Detuvo en beso y le dijo.

-Tú me gustas- y con eso lo volvió a besar.

Jin no cabía de la impresión, sólo sentía los labios de Ragna sobre él, y el palpitar de su corazón, pero se dejó llevar cuando Ragna comenzó a lamer su cuello y acariciar su dorso por encima de la ropa, él sólo jadeaba excitado, música para los oídos de Ragna qué solo subió de nivel metiendo su mano dentro de la camisa de Jin y comenzó a acariciar sus pezones, Jin no hacía más que gemir agudamente, pero entro en cuenta que estaba en la escuela y acalló sus gemidos tapándose la boca, Ragna sólo le retiró las manos.

-Quiero oírte, no importa que estemos aquí, quiero oír tu voz- Dijo Ragna con voz ronca.

Jin no hizo más que hacerle caso y se dejó llevar, cuando llegó al límite de que su pantalón le incomodaba, cosa que notó Ragna, le desabrochó los pantalones y dejó al descubierto su erección, Jin sólo hizo su cabeza hacía un lado por la vergüenza.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, vamos, mírame- dijo ragna tomando su rostro por la barbilla y haciendo que lo vea fijamente- te va a gustar- y luego de eso, metió la erección de Jin a su boca.

-A-ahh, n-no-no, Ra-rag-na... san, ahh~ - Jin no paraba de gemir.

-¿lo ves? te dije que te gustaría

-a-a-ahhh~ p-pe-pero, esto es m-muy vergonzoso - dijo Jin tapando su rostro.

-Te quiero ver gemir, oírte gemir, quiero todo de ti... Jin.

-aaahhh~..

Ragna seguía chupando la erección de Jin como si de un dulce se tratase, Jin no aguantaba más, iba a entrar en su límite, le dijo a Ragna que se retirara, este sólo le dijo que quería probar su escénica, Jin no aguantó más y se corrió en la boca de Ragna, este tragó hasta la última gota y dió unas lamidas al pene de Jin.

-Lo siento, me vine dentro de tu boca- dijo Jin agitado y apenado.

-No te preocupes, además, quería probarte- Ragna sólo le guiñó un ojo.

-I-idiota

Ragna suelta una risilla y luego le pone tres dedos en la boca de Jin, este sólo lo mira confundido.

-Lámelos

Jin obedece metiéndoselos a la boca, los lamía de una manera inocente, que Ragna sólo pensaba en olvidar prepararlo y metérsela ahí mismo, pero se contuvo, pues era la primera vez de Jin.

Ya que estuvieron bien ensalivados lo puso en cuatro, los llevó a la entrada de Jin, este sólo hizo un quejido, Ragna le dijo que se calmara, pues no podría prepararlo bien, trató de relajarse, y Ragna pudo meter el primer dedo, Jin sólo gemia.

-A-ahh~ d-duele-dijo Jin con lagrimillas en los ojos

-Relájate, el dolor ya pasará- Ragna besó sus ojos para detener las lágrimas.

Y así estuvo haciendo círculos con el primer dedo, después metió el segundo, haciendo movimientos de tijera, Jin parecía disfrutarlo, pues ya no se quejaba, eso calmó a Ragna, finalmente metió el tercer dedo, abriendo más el interior de Jin, quien comenzaba a subir la intensidad de sus gemidos, cuando Ragna sacó los tres dedos, Jin supo lo que venía.

-Jin, ¿estás seguro?- preguntó Ragna Preocupado.

-ya llegamos lejos, estoy seguro- dijo Jin regalándole una sonrisa.

-Bien, aquí voy- Ragna posicionó su pene en la entrada de Jin.

Entró de una sola estocada, Jin tuvo que contener un grito de dolor, y le salieron lagrimas de los ojos, Ragna supo que fue muy duro con él, y espero a que se acostumbrara, mientras tanto, besó los párpados de Jin y comenzó a masajear su pene que no tardó en volver a ponerse erecto, Cuando Jin le dijo que ya estaba Listo comenzó a moverse, este sólo gemía de dolor y placer mezclados.

-A-aaahh Ra-ragna aaah- Jin trataba de no gemir tan fuerte.

-J-jin n-no te contengas, quiero oírte ghh... no te ocultes.

-Ahhh~

Ragna decidió cambiar de posiciones y él se sentó con Jin sobre él, y comenzó a alzar las caderas de esté y le apoyó subiendo y bajando, tanto era el placer que Jin se olvidó de donde estaban y aumentó sus gemidos, eso excitó más a Ragna, quien aumentó las estocadas, dando en el punto "G" de Jin, qué sólo gritó más fuerte, diós... ¿cómo es que no los escuchaban?.

-Ra-ragna aahhh... e-estoy cerca de mi limite AAAHHH!-

-N-no ghh! te contengas, lle-lleguemos juentos-

Ragna volvió a cambiar las posiciones poniendo a Jin debajo de él y alzando una de sus piernas, poniéndola sobre sus hombros y aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas, los dos estaban cerca del climax.

-Ragna AHH! Ya no puedo... más me... me vengo... aahhh~

-Estoy igual j-jin ahh~

No aguantaron más y terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-RAGNA/JIN!

Ragna terminó eyaculando en el interior de Jin y este entre sus abdómenes, cuando estuvieron con la respiración normal, se dieron un beso apasionado, ragna salió del interior de Jin y le ayudó a cambiarse y salir de ahí, pues le dolían las caderas, pero lo supo disimular bien.

-Entonces, ¿cómo podríamos llamar a esto?-preguntó Jin cabizbajo.

-¿De qué hablas? tenemos en especifico que fue lo que pasó- Ragna toma la barbilla de Jin obligándole a mirarle. - Hicimos el amor - Le regala una sonrisa y unen sus labios una vez más.

-Te amo, Jin- Dijo una vez que se separaron.

-A-ah, yo también, te amo Ragna- le dijo Jin sonriendole.

-Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- Preguntó Ragna ofreciéndole una mano y sonriendo.

-C-claro que sí!- y Jin abrazó a Ragna, este sólo correspondió.

Así, se hicieron pareja, luego Ragna invitó a Jin a almorzar a la azotea, ambos olvidándose hacia donde debían de ir realmente. Pasando una semana después, Cada quien dijo a sus respectivos amigos que los dos estaban en relación (omitiendo la parte del sexo claro) y entre ellos convivían cada almuerzo durante el resto del año.

**Continue...?**

* * *

**YAAAIII! MI PRIMER LEMMON/YAOI HARD/BLAZBLUE/RAGNA*JIN Fanfic! qwq, estoy que shoro... y dedique toda la madrugada de hoy y desperté 7 horas después x'D LOL, no tuve tanta imaginación para el final qwq y fue algo extraño, así de espontaneo, no hubo drama ahh~ si mi hermano no me hubiese obligado a dormir la historia hubiese rondado mejor, pero espero haberles dejado satisfechas/os con el lemmon, es el primero así que discúlpenme -/- please.**

**Bueno también quiero agradecer a PIXIV! MY GAD! ES LA MEJOR PÁGINA PARA ARTISTAS! HE DE AHÍ MI INSPIRACIÓN (Después de DA claro). y les dejo links de mis DA's mis YT's y mi blog si lo quieren ver :3, más mi página de FB.**

** .com**

** .com**

** /user/MayittoChan**

** /user/xMarianaPEx99**

** .mx**

** MAYAMVPD1356ONDA**

**Críticas? alentaciones? sugerencias para mejorar? owo gracias x3**

**nos leemos luego :3**

**May Jaeger Fuera~ °.°7**


End file.
